


No Two Alike

by orphan_account



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Angst, Brother-Sister Relationships, Connor Deserves Happiness, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Independence, M/M, Other, Relationship Problems, Screenplay/Script Format, Short One Shot, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 18:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18036698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Even though Connor loves his brother he's tired of being second best. Dare I say he's tired of pretending that he's something better than his broken parts. Something other than the mess that he is.





	No Two Alike

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this might be a little different since its not a typical fanfic format. But I am planning on writing a real one so stay tuned. So basically I had to write a script for a short film based off of a children's book for my creative writing class and I chose to be weird and give my teacher a deh fanfic of sorts. So before you read here are some key terms (ugh gross ikr) just in case you don't know what tf they mean.  
> POV=point of view/perspective  
> VO=voice over  
> If two names are across from each other that signifies a unison in dialogue  
> Well those are the major ones so I hope you enjoy!!!

 

**ACT I**

  
**FADE IN: EXT. SNOWY FOREST-MORNING**

_Two red birds are flying through the snowy forest, the snow is trickling and there’s a slight breeze that engulfs the air, trees, surrounding plants and animals. The birds continue to fly in between the trees, curious of their surroundings._

**CLOSE UP:** On two falling snowflakes

**EVAN (V.O.)**

 

No two snowflakes are alike, almost almost...but not quite. 

  
_The two birds leave the forest and fly towards EVAN, CONNOR, and JARED who are walking to school._

**CONNOR (V.O.)**

 

No two friends, large or small, no two alike...among you all. 

  
**POV:** Evan looking at Connor

**EVAN**

 

(rubbing his hands together to warm himself up)

 

Are we the same? Just alike?

  
**POV:** Connor looking at Evan

**CONNOR**

 

(flips his hair over his face, shoving his hands inside his jacket pockets)

 

Almost, almost...but not quite. 

  
**CLOSE UP:** On the two birds flying off into the distance behind the boys, who then split ways

DISSOLVES TO: Connor, Evan, and Jared walking to school. They’re all hunched over in hopes of somehow escaping the blistering cold.

**JARED**

 

(short brown curly hair, hazel eyes, glasses, blue jeans, graphic tee with an opened dress shirt and a bulky navy green jacket leans his back and yells) 

 

Ahh! Why is it so cold? My babushkas are going to shrivel up and then I’ll have to do puberty all over again. And believe me the second time around will be much worse. 

  
_Connor is laughing while Evan is hiding his face and shaking his head in shame, but musters out a chuckle._

**CONNOR**

 

(shoulder length dark brown wavy hair, brown eyes, black skinny jeans, black combat boots, painted black nails, and an oversized jacket)

 

So-So you’re telling me that you call your balls babushkas?

  
_EVAN who has short light brown hair, blue eyes, khakis, button up blue striped shirt, pinky nail that’s painted black. He looks at Connor with shock then at Jared with disgust_

**JARED**

 

(shrugging his shoulders)

 

Bad?

 

**CONNOR**

 

(shaking his head with a smile on his face)

 

Bad. 

 

**EVAN**

 

(Stuttering)

 

Y-You do realize that you’re calling your uh man parts russian grandmothers.

 

_Jared and Connor look at each other over Evan, smiles plastered on their faces._    

**JARED**                                  **CONNOR**

 Well                             Well 

  
If you think about it-  
          
                                              They are old, and wrinkly

Not to mention-

   
They kinda sag                                 They kinda sag

**EVAN**

 

(covers his ears and screams while running away from Connor and Jared)

 

Ahh! Please shut up! I don’t know you guys! Stay far, far, far away from me!

  
_Jared and Connor are laughing hysterically, speeding up their pace to catch up to Evan._

**JARED**

 

(pouting)

 

You don’t wanna give your babushkas a kiss before you leave?

 

**EVAN**

 

(embarrassed)

 

I’d, I’d rather not you perv!

 

**JARED**

 

(throwing his hands up defensively)

 

You didn’t say that last night!

  
_A few students giggle, their eyes wandering over to Jared and Connor then back to Evan who’s trying to hide himself inside his oversized coat._

**EVAN (V.O.)**

 

(slides his hands down his face and quickly walks to his class)

 

Ugh. Dear Evan Hansen, today is going to be a bad day and here’s why.

  
**DISSOLVES TO:** Connor and Jared walking through the hallway

**JARED**

 

(resting his arms behind his head)

 

Your brother is a mess

 

**CONNOR**

 

(running his hand through his shaggy hair)

 

Who, Evan?

 

**JARED**

 

(lightly punches Connor in his arm)

 

Nah Nah Nah, you know the other brother that looks just like you and just so happens to be named Evan.

 

**CONNOR**

 

(rolling his eyes as he fumbles with his lockers combination)

 

What about him?

 

**JARED**

 

(skips ahead of Connor while he’s pulling out books)

 

Nevermind dude, it’s stupid.

 

**CONNOR**

 

(looking at Jared sympathetically) 

 

What? I don’t bite.

 

**JARED**

 

(scoffs)

 

But uh..is Evan...you know...free range?

 

**CONNOR**

 

(slams his locker and pushes passed Jared, knocking his shoulder to the side)

 

He’s not a farm animal Jared and besides he’s totally off limits. So go find another seller.

 

**JARED**

 

(rubbing his shoulder, he runs up to Connor and eases passed the other students that almost run into him)

 

Why? 

 

**CONNOR**

 

It’s not only my duty as a man, but also as a big brother to keep away the deadbeats. Especially you, so like I said off limits. Now leave me alone.

  
_The bell rings and Connor is flipping off Jared as he walks into his classroom. Jared was left standing in the hallway disappointed._

**ACT II**

  
**INT. HIGHSCHOOL- LATER**

_It’s afterschool and Connor is heading to his book club and he bumps into Evan who is making his way to theatre club._

**CONNOR**

 

Oh hey Evan, you’re just the man I was looking for.

 

**EVAN**

 

(confused)

 

I wasn’t lost

 

**CONNOR**

 

Anyways, I was looking for you because I didn’t see your name on the tryouts paper thing for the play. You seemed very excited about it. What’s up?

 

**EVAN**

 

(he feels like his hands are becoming sweaty so he wipes them off on his jeans)

 

Uh, well, I guess. But I couldn’t do that. You know I’m not good with crowds, plus it’s a musical. And that’s like a major no-no.

 

**CONNOR**

 

(walks up closer to Evan)

 

Hey man, you promised me. Plus you’re going to be fine.

 

**EVAN**

 

(steps away and bumps into the water fountain)

 

And what makes you so sure?

 

**CONNOR**

 

(gasps and playfully falls onto Evan making his brother hold him up)

 

Wow Evan, I can’t believe you. As your big brother…

 

**EVAN**

 

(looking down at his brother)

 

Get off me, people are staring

 

**CONNOR**

 

(reluctantly gets up)

 

Ignore them, this is about you. Evan you have an amazing voice! Not to mention you have a big bro to voluntarily support you! Hell, if you want I’ll perform with you if that’s what it takes. Come on Evan. You gotta make mom and dad proud.

 

**EVAN**

 

(exasperated) 

 

Fine, but you can’t get on stage with me.

 

**CONNOR**

 

(throwing his hands in the air)

 

Woo! Evan you’re seriously going to kill it out there.

 

**EVAN**

 

Oh. Good.

 

**CONNOR**

 

(grabs Evan by his shoulders and starts shaking him)

 

What do you mean Oh. Good? This is going to be awesome. Not just for you but also for mom and dad.

 

**EVAN**

 

(eyeing Connor)

 

What’s your deal?

 

**CONNOR**

 

(he lets go of Evan, averting his eyes)

 

What do you mean?

 

**EVAN**

 

Mom and Dad?

 

**CONNOR**

 

Yeah, what about it?

 

**EVAN**

 

Connor I’m being serious. Mom and Dad have nothing to do with this. It’s annoying.

 

**CONNOR**

 

(visibly upset)

 

Annoying? Excuse me, but the only thing annoying is how it’s always Evan this and Evan that. Be like your brother, bullshit. If I can’t make them proud at least you can, but maybe that’s too much to ask for. My bad for being annoying Evan. I’ll try better next time.

  
_Connor walks off leaving Evan behind_.

**EVAN**

 

(his face feels hot and his throat feels like it’s tightening. He yells Connor’s name, choking on his words)

 

Connor! C-Connor!

  
_Evan runs after Connor and grabs him by the sleeve of his shirt. Connor turns around and smacks his hand away, accidently cutting Evan with his nails_

**EVAN**

 

(he tears up)

 

Connor, I’m sorry okay. But you don’t get to play victim. That’s not fair!

 

**CONNOR**

 

(he clenches his fist and shoves Evan against the wall)

 

Fair? This isn’t about being fair Evan! You don’t get to tell me what’s fair. You don’t get it.

 

**EVAN**

 

Of course I don’t get it. You don’t talk to me anymore. How am I supposed to help you?

 

**CONNOR**

 

(frustrated, he grabs his hair)

 

Evan you can’t help me. I would like to stop pretending that I’m more than these broken parts, something other than this mess that I am. But I can’t keep doing that Ev. 

  
_Connor and Evan both stare at each other_

**EVAN**

 

(he hugs Connor who tries to shove him off but fails)

 

Let me help you please? I’m your brother for god’s sake. Does that mean anything to you Connor?

 

**CONNOR**

 

(hugs Evan tighter)

 

Ev, we may be twins but we’re not the same person. I love you and I’m glad you’re my brother. I’d do anything for you, but I can’t be you Ev. We can’t keep doing this. I need to be my own person. I need to just be Connor. Not Evan and Connor.    

 

**EVAN**

 

(tears are falling down his face, he’s stuttering)

 

C-Connor, what are you saying?

 

**CONNOR**

 

(squeezes Evan once more then let’s go of the embrace)

 

We need to learn to be separate people. I can’t keep being your shadow. I don’t even know who I am anymore.

 

**EVAN**

 

(wiping his eyes)

 

Well, I hope you’re proud of your big decision.

  
**DISSOLVE TO:** Connor and Evan walking away from each other

**ACT III**

  
**FADE IN: EXT. SNOWY FOREST-MORNING**

_The two red birds are shown flying through the forest but they’re not flying together. They play around and explore with other bird friends they’ve made. One red bird flies passed the other red bird and they look at each other, they nod to acknowledge each other’s presence._

**EVAN (V.O.)**

 

No two snowflakes are alike, almost almost...but not quite.

 

**CONNOR (V.O.)**

 

No two friends, large or small, no two alike...among you all. 

  
**SPLIT SCREEN:** Close up of Evan’s and Connor’s faces

EVAN

 

Are we the same?

 

CONNOR

 

Just alike?

  
   EVAN                                                          CONNOR

Almost almost but not quite                                                                    

  
**FADE OUT:**                                          

**THE END**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> If you somehow made it to the end i am truly greatful. Like i said earlier I do plan on writing a deh fanfic. So if you're into connor × Evan or Jared × Evan lemme know. Also if you have any ideas that you would like to see (besides wanting connor and evan to be real friends because its not fair that he died when he was so cute and funny and overall a good guy and it sucks)  
> Well Good Luck Charlie!


End file.
